Falling For A Social Outcast
by Redead Letter
Summary: Link is the good looking, popular guy in school. Cocky and bigoted. Whilst Zelda is his polar opposite: the unpopular, anti-social, smart girl. But when Link's friends dare him to get Zelda to go out with him, it started out as nothing but fun and games. But, could he be actually starting to care about her? Was he falling for the social outcast? Modern AU, Zelink!


Hey, another new story... Heheh... I'm awful. But I think you're all going to enjoy this one. At least I hope so. Haha.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Zelda's POV:**

Ten minutes late. Ten minutes! I am so dead. And that's no metaphor. My Hylian teacher is the spawn of Demise and strict as hell. Oh no, she will not let me off easy. Especially since I'm a school prefect. Nope, she's not just going to kill me, she's gonna grind my bones into dust and feed my ash remains to her pet cat.

Maybe that's a tad of a far stretch Zelda...

...Pfft, nah. It's pretty accurate.

I give a long groan as I rush through the school corridors towards my Hylian class, my book on language and literature is clutched to my chest and my bag is slung over my shoulder, hitting against my back as I hurry towards my classroom.

This is just what I get for getting up so late. Well done Zelda, you fail at setting alarms. In my defence I'd gotten home late yesterday because I was helping out at the orphanage. I do volunteer work for charities. Course, I'm not getting away with that excuse.

I arrive at the door and take a deep breath, feeling dread set on my shoulders. Goddesses. Why me? I'm going to get laughed at and ridiculed for this, I just know it. 'Perfect Harkinian is late to a lesson! Ha ha ha!' Yep. Most likely how it will go.

I sigh and nervously took my hair behind my ear before pushing open the door and stepping into the classroom. All eyes turn to me. I really _really_ don't like being the centre of attention. Nayru please save me.

"Miss Harkinian. Why are you late to my lesson?" Miss Kotake demands, sharply tapping her pen against the table, enclosed in a tight fist. It's like she's ready to murder. I feel myself cringe slightly under her intimidating gaze.

"I..." I begin, scratching my arm that subconsciously holds tighter to my book, "I, didn't get a lot of sleep. I'm sorry Miss Kotake." Wow. I'm pathetic.

She grunts, "Don't let it happen again Miss Harkinian. I'd expect someone like you to be here on time. You can see me after school for detention. Do I make myself clear?" She spits, the venom corroding through the wooden floorboards.

"Yes, Miss Kotake." I make sure to reply stoically.

"Good. Now get to ya seat." She orders, before turning away.

I roll my eyes and head to my seat, avoiding people's obvious stares and whispers of gossip.

I begrudgingly take my seat beside the annoying, stuck up, self absorbed idiot that is Link Reilly. Oh, you can just tell how much I love the guy.

I hate this lesson. Well... I like learning Hylian, but the people I have to put up with in this lesson makes me want to go and repeatedly whack my head off a brick wall afterwards.

"Doth my ear deceive me? Perfect Harkinian? In detention? Way to go Zelda!" Link laughs quietly from my side. It was mocking, and for some odd reason I feel the sudden compelling urge to punch him.

I fight back the urge and instead just frown, ignoring him as I begin to search through my bag for my equipment. I pull out my pen and place it down on the table before grabbing my notebook and placing my bag back down to my side.

I look back at the table and see my pen has gone missing. My eyes narrow at the empty desk in irritation.

"Link." I say quietly, my voice edged with annoyance. I look up to the front of the class, making a point not to even bother glancing his way, and I hold out my hand towards him expectantly, "Hand me the pen." I'm tired of his shenanigans.

"_Pen?_ What pen?" He asks bemused, playing it innocent. My shoulders slouch and I turn to him with a cognizant frown. He smirks.

"That pen." I say, reaching out in attempt to snatch it from his hand, but he pulls away, holding it out of my reach. Damn his long arms.

"Ah, no." He grins. "If you want it back then you have to say 'Link is the best guy ever and I love him more than I love getting straight A's because I'm a know it all'."

I pull back, giving him a pointed glare, "I am _not_ a know it all! But hey, at least I'm not a dense idiot that thinks he's better than everybody!"

His eyes narrow slightly, his lips tugging up in the corner in amusement, "seems you've got me all figured out, huh?" He comments, a hint of sarcasm evident in his tone. It makes me hesitate for a moment.

I huff in exasperation, "Just give me back my pen!"

"Link Reilly! Zelda Harkinian!" Miss Kotake shouts just as he was about to respond. We both fall silent and turn to face her wrath.

"Be quiet and pay attention! Miss Harkinian I'd expect _you_ to be on best behaviour since you decided to show up late. I'm very surprised by your behaviour today. And Link, if you really wish to be with Zelda, then you can join her in after school detention! Now silence!"

"What!? That's not fair-"

"But Miss he's taking my stuff!"

"SILENCE!" She yells over our complaining. "And pay attention! -Mikau sit straight!" She rants, already onto her next victim.

I sigh, leaning forward on the table. This definitely isn't my day. First I get here late, and now I'm going to be stuck in detention with Link of all people. What next?

I see my pen being placed in front of me and turn to look up at Link.

"You're welcome." He whispers, smirking at me. Conceited twit.

I turn away and take my pen, ignoring him for the rest of the lesson and getting on with work.

Once the bell goes I put my stuff away and sling my bag back over my shoulder, striding towards the exit. I don't want to be caught up in too much ruckus and I don't want to be mocked by anybody for being late. But it being the bad day I seem to be having, before I even make it to the door, a red-headed girl named Malon sticks her foot out into the aisle between the desks where I walk. She has successfully tripped me in the past, but I know her little antics now. I simply step straight over her foot and proceed towards the door feeling a smug little smile pulling at my lips as I continued on, not bothering to turn back to her. Malon is the bane of my existence. More stuck up than anybody. Miss perfect and popular. A cliché in her own right being head of cheerleading and dance within the school. Of anybody, I make sure to avoid her in particular.

I leave the classroom and continue to stride down the hallway where many students begin to cluster.

"Hey, Harkinian!" I hear someone call. I know exactly who that is just by the venomous tone. It seems she's not done with me yet.

I sigh and turn back to face her as she approaches me with her posse. She stops in front of me with her arms crossed over her chest, leaning her weight on one leg as she looks down on me with scrutiny.

"Yes, Malon?" I frown, meeting her gaze.

"What do you think you're doing getting Link into trouble, huh? You little piece of scum." She spits, her face contorted into a scowl. And before I can reply she pushes hard against my shoulder, sending me crashing to the ground as people walk by.

I slowly sit up and look at her in surprise. I did not expect that. Guess avoiding her foot got to her more than I thought it might.

"You better apologise to him." She continues viciously.

"Yeah. Or we'll give_ you _trouble." Her friend, Ilia declares in agreement.

I struggle to respond. My mouth opening and closing like a pathetic fish. Why do they pick on me? It wasn't even my fault Link got into trouble.

"Hey, come on Malon. Leave Zelda alone."

In surprise, I turn to see Link intervene. Malon also turns to him. And I can see she's just as surprised as me.

"Oh, yeah, sure. I was just sticking up for you, Link." She smiles sweetly, "I know Zelda got you into trouble." She continues, clarifying her reasons. Spreading a nice, thick coat of icing over the situation.

"...Yeah okay." Link responds dubiously. "Let's go." He says, and the posse turn away, chatting between each other along with some other popular kids that join in with the mass.

I look up at Link and he glances my way. By the look on his face I half expect him to help me up. But after a moment's hesitation he turns to the side and looks at the ground thoughtfully, before meeting my gaze from the corner of his eye and offering me a small smile. He then turns and walks away, leaving me alone on the ground.

This definitely isn't my day.

* * *

...

So thanks for reading and tell me what you think. :) The next chapter will be more fun and probably longer. So see you then!


End file.
